Children of the demonic blood
by vincentuntothefuture
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous Jin v.s. Hwoarang story The Devilish aftermath. Warning: Mature language and lots of violence.


Korea Tuesday Sept. 24 2005 12:45 AM 

It was a dark night in Korea. Exceptionally dark. All the lights were shut off and there was not a single vehicle in sight. The only light right now in the city was an inferno in the middle of a highway where the surface was heavily damaged and close observation told that there were multiple bloodstains on the ground.

Though mentioned earlier there was no vehicle in sight- there were a few police cars surrounding the area where the flames danced. And high above the highway on a tall building was a figure crouched on the edge of the building.

The moonlight shone on the figure and it looked like a man. But it wasn't an ordinary man. He wore some baggy black clothes and the right half of his face was completely metallic and the most striking feature was the black glass eye and many words and numbers and lines seemed to be crossing the eye.

This was no ordinary man. In fact… he wasn't a man at all. He was a cyborg.

A barely visible red circle appeared in his black eye. The size of the circle was getting smaller. It appeared as if it was zooming in on something and the cyborg's eyes were aimed directly at the highway a little distance away and below him.

The cyborg then got to its feet and turned around. It began to run towards the opposite end of the building and as soon as he reached the end he took a giant leap off it. The cyborg was gone.

USA Tuesday Sept. 24 2005 1:30 AM G-Corporation 18th FLR. Room8: Monitor room

"Display the data acquired by the machine. Lets not waste anymore time now." spoke a dangerous middle-aged male voice from the dark room. The bright blue screen in front only showed the sunglasses of the source of the voice. Nevertheless an outline of the man could be seen as he sat with one leg over another on a chair.

The outline showed that the man was well built. His hair seemed to be streaked backwards and the end of his sleek hair was gelled up like a rather long spike. He was tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair he sat on.

The screen went black. Then a bright crystal clear video began to play on the huge screen.

The man grinned.

Korea Monday Sept. 23 2005 10:33 PM Central Highway 

The Devil Jin Kazama took a step back not in fear but in disbelief of what he saw.

"I-I'm seeing things!" he exclaimed.

As far as he knew he had just fought his rival Hwoarang and had also killed him. But he wondered if the dead could walk.

There right in front of his demonic body, appearing out of the fire was Hwoarang walking towards him with the most satisfied grin on his face. It wasn't just the smirk though. Hwoarang had grown a pair of gray-scabbed wings and there were some red glowing markings under his eyes and his feet appeared to be covered in orange and red fire. His now longer hair, which was grown up to his shoulders, was a fiery red. The most peculiar aspect about Hwoarang was the black tattoo on his right arm, which was just like Jin's.

Jin observed closer and noticed that Hwoarang's boots had been torn apart and only the behind half was there and there were large sharp talons in front.

"Hey check this out", said Hwoarang. He raised his left leg spin kicked into the air. But soon as he swung his leg, an orange fireball was thrown from his flaming talons towards Jin at high speed.

Jin opened his mouth and his eyes grew wide as the fireball flew at him and crashed onto his tattooed chest. The Devil Jin was blasted 6 feet away before he landed mightily on the ground.

"EEYAAAAAAHH!" The rubble and metal pieces on the surface scraped his back and three long scratches appeared on his back and it began to bleed heavily and to top it off Jin coughed some blood from his mouth. Jin wiped the blood from his mouth and shook his head.

Jin glared at Hwoarang and bared his sharp fangs. He leapt onto his feet and a vicious grin crept onto his face. "Well then… now this should be a good fight"

"Jin my man… I hope you stay like this if you don't die when I start kicking your ass. 'Cause the old Jin was just plain boring. And believe it or not, I'm hoping you won't die"

Although Jin didn't care much he said " And why's that Hwoarang my most dangerous rival…?"

Hwoarang chuckled. "'Cuz fighting you is fun man. Its all for the kicks! Pun intended 'pretty boy'." Hwoarang laughed loudly at the joke he had just cracked. Jin also laughed slowly and it grew louder. He began to charge at Hwoarang and Hwoarang did just the same still laughing his head off. Ready? Fight!

Jin lifted himself of the ground and threw a right straight kick at Hwoarang but he avoided the attack and sent his own right roundhouse at Jin. Jin ducked and began to spin on his left leg and stuck his right one out and performed a spinning demon attack, which connected onto Hwoarang's shins causing him to fall onto the ground. Not wanting to give Hwoarang a chance to even breath Jin launched himself into the air and raised his left hand into the air which cackled with red electricity. He was right above Hwoarang's fallen body now. He descended to the ground and brought his right fist down towards Hwoarang.

Hwoarang rolled swiftly out of the way. This made Jin break his fist into the pavement and he caused a huge crack to appear on the ground.

Jin looked up and his eyes saw a flaming talon armed foot coming right at him. Jin made a desperate sway and may have avoided getting hit on the face but couldn't defend his chest. The flaming talon was thrusted onto his chest.

Jin let out an earsplitting scream as Hwoarang planted his left foot onto his chest. Hwoarang laughed madly and shoved Jin onto the ground his foot still on Jin's chest. Hwoarang loved the screams, which came from Jin.

Hwoarang's flaming talons dug deep into Jin's flesh causing his skin to peel off. Blood trickled from Jin's chest.

Jin could hardly bear the searing pain in his chest. He screamed louder in agony and he felt as if his lungs would explode any minute. Steam rose from under Hwoarang's talons. Hwoarang was smiling now. He bared his teeth and clenched them. He was clenching so hard that blood slipped from between his teeth. He didn't feel any pain… only the insane pleasure he was getting out of torturing his rival. He dug his heel deeper into Jin.

Jin let out a loud wail and buried his face in his gloved hands. All this pain had made him forget to free himself. The pain had clouded his mind a little too much. He threw his arms aside and a red lightning beam erupted from Jin's once again awakened third eye and it was aimed at Hwoarang's left leg.

Hwoarang howled in pain as the hellfire like beam had just cut right through his left kneecap. Hwoarang took his foot off Jin and fell down to the ground wailing and clutching his knee.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU…" Hwoarang continued to curse in rapid Korean and English. Blood continued to stream from his kneecap nonstop.

There was a nasty wound on Jin's chest now, which would stay as a permanent scar. Although some of the skin on Jin's chest was gone the tattoos stayed etched on his chest. The pain decreased and Jin smirked wearily. Now that Hwoarang was squirming around in pain he could see exactly just how bad it feels to have a fiery hot laser beam go right through his kneecap.

Jin stood up groggily and focused his mind on the fight again and Hwoarang did the same. They both grinned viciously and they both knew exactly why the other was smiling. Things were getting more fun by the second.

Hwoarang took his fighting stance and so did Jin. Jin gave a right jab followed by a left one which connected onto his opponents jaw. Jin sidestepped and threw a left vertical chop to Hwoarang but he blocked the move and performed a right jumping axe kick, which Jin dodged, but Hwoarang was quick to send a straight left rush kick at Jin. Jin attempted an upper block but it was a bad thing to do. Hwoarang's flaming talon scraped Jin's elbow, which caused an ugly and painful burn mark.

"GAAAAAHH!" Jin staggered backwards rubbing his elbow. He realized it would be wise to try and dodge all of Hwoarang's moves. Hwoarang seemed to read his mind as he grinned wider and performed a feint, which Jin dodged in vain. Jin hissed at Hwoarang and he sent a cross kick at Jin which he barely avoided. Jin stepped forward twice and with his right hand sent a straight powerful blow in Hwoarang's mid-section and Hwoarang was lifted of the ground and landed on the ground.

But Hwoarang sprang back onto his feet only to meet a dragon uppercut performed by Jin Kazama.

Jin wasn't done yet though. When they both were in the air, Jin grabbed Hwoarang by the head and spread his wings. He soared up into the sky and then sped back to the ground in a blur. Jin slammed the back of Hwoarang's head into the ground. CRAAAACK! Thin crack lines appeared on the ground where Hwoarang had landed.

Hwoarang got up again but more slowly this time. The last attack Jin had performed had drained most of Hwoarang's energy. Jin grabbed Hwoarang by the head and was going to land a hard head butt, but Hwoarang shoved his left knee into Jin's stomach causing him to stagger backwards.

Jin and Hwoarang were taking steps away from each other now. They both smirked at each other and let out loud demonic roars and came running at each other. They were drawing closer to each other now but they didn't stop. Finally they dodged each other, spread their wings and took flight. They soared high into the sky and were right in front of the huge full moon now. They were circling around each other now.

All of a sudden Hwoarang was encrusted in blue flames and he coiled up. He began to charge up for his most powerful attack.

Fiery lightning surrounded Jin. The veins on his forehead began to pulsate ferociously. The third eye opened up and began to flash red ominously and lightning seemed to cackle within.

Finally Hwoarang uncoiled and a huge blue fireball erupted from his chest and was sent straight towards Jin.

Jin smiled and revealed his deadly fangs and red sparks were emitted from all three eyes and the next second three giant lightning beams burst forth from his eyes which formed a huge lightning fireball which sped at Hwoarang.

The powerful projectiles moved in a fierce velocity and they both missed each other by an inch but it connected onto each of the opponent's chest and both men screamed and began to fall from the sky.

They spun and tumbled in mid-air and finally both landed heavily onto the bridge causing the fire to spread and rubble to fly around and soon the area was covered in a cloud of smoke.

Slowly the smoke cleared and the flame was gone from Hwoarang's feet and the sharp talons were sinking back into his feet. His feet were back to normal and the wings were slipping into his back now and the tattoos disappeared. His hair shrunk to its normal size and color.

The horns on Jin's head sunk inside and the tattoos disappeared and so did his wings.

Both men recovered and shook their heads wearily. They both stared at each other. Jin's expression suggested that he was shocked and slightly scared. Hwoarang's on the other hand was extremely angry and disappointed.

USA Tuesday Sept. 24 2005 1:55 AM G-Corporation 18th FLR. Room8: Monitor room

The man got of his seat slowly after he saw the whole clip. _He can't control his powers. How pathetic. The Korean on the other hand… was exceptionally good._

"Mr. Kazuya, you are required in room 9."

Kazuya nodded at the man in the suit to his right. He exited the room and shook hands with another bald aged man who was also in a black suit and tie just like him.

"Sir, I trust that the video our cyborg received was helpful," said the man.

"It left me with more questions than answers, Boskonovitch…" said Kazuya in a deadly tone.

"There are two of them. Now all I have to do is find out which one is mine… now I believe I am wanted in room 9. Let us proceed."

The professor nodded and the men made their way to the elevator. Kazuya removed his sunglasses. This made Boskonovitch a little uneasy, as he did not like the fact that Kazuya had one brown in color eye while the other was a devilish red. Kazuya entered the elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator door was shut.

Korea Tuesday Sept. 24 2005 2:15 AM 

More police cars arrived at the rundown area of the bridge. There were all sorts of hushed talking going on around between the police each sharing their own suspicions of what had happened here. All of the suspicions however were linked to the King Of Iron Fist Tournaments.

Below the highway sat two men. They were bruised and had cuts all over their body. They seemed to be arguing.

"Hwoarang… we have to find out more about what happened. The devil gene is present within you as well." Said Jin Kazama.

"You never change do you Kazama… damn you alter ego was much more interesting,"

"And how would you know. The devil gene possesses you completely. How did you even know what you were doing…"

"Hey! In case you didn't notice pretty boy, I wasn't the on with horns. Jin you don't accept what you are. That's why you can't control it…"

Jin looked as if he would explode any minute. But he controlled himself.

"Fine" he said quietly. "Do as you wish. I have other things to take care of at the moment and I'm not going to waste anymore time here…"

Jin turned and began walking away. Hwoarang bit his lips and looked away angrily placing his hands on his hips. _This guy is impossible. _He looked at Jin again. He wished he wasn't leaving.

"Hey Kazama…"

Jin stopped and looked over at Hwoarang.

"Good luck"

Jin smiled at Hwoarang in appreciation. "You too" he said and continued to walk. Hwoarang grinned and slumped onto the ground. He tossed his broken headlight near his feet away. He sighed. No bike now. He stood up wearily and smiled. He was going to enjoy using his newfound ability. He began to walk in the opposite direction towards his home.


End file.
